The Three Swordsmen
by LunarRin
Summary: Pit stumbles across a scrapbook of the three swordsmen of melee; Link, Marth, and Roy. Come and listen to the story of the three swordsmen in melee!


**The Three Swordsmen**

It was a sunny day in the smash mansion, by accident, after being thrown over to the shelf ( by Samus, who walked away right when he hit the shelf) Pit happened to knocked a book down. The winged angel looked at the book not even bothering to wonder why only one book fell. "Super Smash bros DX: The Three swordsman" readed Pit as he stared at the book with curiosity, he knew Super Smash Bros DX meant Super Smash Bros Melee, but the three swordsman? Was there really only 3 swordsman in melee? Quickly running off to find Ike, Pit ran into Dark Pit and the two fell. 

"What was that for Pit-stain!?" shouted Dark Pit as he got up and glared at his light counterpart. 

"Sorry Pittoo! I was going to get Ike because I found a book about Melee and the three swordsman!" shouted Pit as his face was full of glee. 

" Three swordsman? There is way more than three now." groaned Dark Pit as he grabbed the book from Pit's hand and opened it. The book was a scrap book, in it contained pictures of the three swordsman, Link, Marth, and Roy. " Roy was in Melee? He wasn't here when Super Smash bros 4 began and he wasn't here for brawl, so how could have been in melee?" asked Dark Pit. 

"That's why I'm gonna ask Ike!" smiled Pit as he took the book out of Dark Pit's hands and started running off to find Ike. Sighing Dark Pit ran after him in curiosity to find out more about the Three swordsman from melee. Reaching the dining room they found Ike who was eating chicken like always, Pit shouted, 

"Ike! I found a scrapbook about melee and it talks about the three swordsman in melee!". chewing the piece of chicken in his mouth Ike gave Pit a confused glance before Pit shoved the book in Ike's face, too much of his dismay. 

" Why do you think I would know why Roy is in here?" asked Ike as he continued to munch on his chicken and pushed the book away. Dark Pit scoffed 

"Some friend of Roy you are." Ike sent Dark Pit a glare and was about to protest when, 

" Come on Pittoo, Ike wasn't here in Melee so you shouldn't get so mad at him" smile Pit with his angelic face. 

" Then what was the point of coming to Ike to ask anyways?!" yelled Dark Pit as he jabbed his finger at Pit. Ike wanted to interrupt and say that Pit probably had a good reason to come find him but was once again cut off by Pit. 

"I don't know I just thought he might know even if he wasn't in melee because I wasn't either" smiled Pit, Dark Pit and Ike sweatdropped at Pit's stupidity sometimes. Finally Ike was able to speak without being interrupted by one of the winged angels, 

" Why don't we just find Roy, Marth or Link and ask them to explain it to us." sighed Ike as he threw away the chicken bone that remained of his seemly big chicken drumstick. Pit and Dark pit looked at each other and back at Ike, Dark Pit then turned away in humiliation that he didn't think of this before while Pit smiled and nodded signalling that it was a good idea. The trio then left the dining room in search for the red head, blue head, or blond swordsmen. After checking their rooms, asking around, and even trying to get their attention by getting into a brawl, they could not find the three swordsman. So after a hour or so of searching they walked out onto the field/ backyard of the mansion they heard, 

"GIVE ME BACK MY DAMN TIARA BEFORE I SLICE YOU IN HALF!" threatened Marth (who looked very ticked off) as he chased Link around the field swinging his falchion in the air. Ike, Pit and Dark Pit sweatdropped at the sight. 

" NOT IF I ROAST YOU WITH THIS FIRST" laughed Link as he held Roy's Sword of Seals in the air swinging it around as he continued running, 2 sweatdrops. 

"LINK GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD AND I'LL LET YOU LIVE!" shouted a pissed off Roy as dashed alongside Marth to catch Link, they were catching up, 3 sweatdrops. The trio watched as Roy and Marth caught up to Link (because Roy and Marth are faster than Link) then tackle Link down to the ground as Marth snatched his tiara away from link while Roy grabbed his sword from Link. Link was nervously laughing saying that it was a joke, but if looks could kill, then Link would be burning to the ground and stabbed to death. After brutally beating Link up and having being restrained by either Ike or Pit and Dark Pit from killing him, Roy and Marth were calmly (at least Ike, Pit, Link, and Dark Pit thought) sitting down on the ground as Link sat as far away from them as possible. 

" Hey Marth mind explaining this?" asked Ike as he tossed the scrap book towards Marth as he caught it. After reading the title Marth smiled, 

" Ah, this brings back memories" smile Marth as he showed Roy the scrap book. Link who was listening became interested, he took the risk and walked over to the two swordsmen and took a peek at the picture that Marth and Roy were currently looking at before doubling over in laughter, 

" I remember that! I used the Lipstick on you two, and it was hilarious! It was like your manliness went down, with the flowers on your head! Like, Marth was like, no different than a girl that time! So beating you guys up was even more hilarious" laughed Link as he was rolling on the ground laughing his head off, Pit and Dark Pit sensed some negative emotions flowing out of Roy and Marth and instinctively took a step back from them (idk how u do that tho lol). 

"But in the end SOMEBODY got hit with the hammer didn't he?" hissed Marth with deadly venom, Ike took a step away from the Hero King at that response. Link then stopped laughing and nervously nodded as he remembered how many times Marth had smacked him in the head with the hammer, he shivered at the thought of that. 

"And this particular person got hit with several bullets and a gun am I right?" Roy clarified in a deadly calm and cold matter, which made everyone (but Marth) shiver at Roy's surprisingly calm attitude. Ike and Dark Pit took mental note to never piss these two off, heck not even Pit was dumb enough to not take a mental note of that. "Well then let's look at another picture," suggested Roy who was back in his normal mood as he flipped the page, which he soon regretted. The next page was a picture of Roy and Marth fighting over a heart crystal while Link was going to sneak a bomb near them. 

"pfffffff" Link tried to hold back his laughter as he remembered the event in which he took Marth and Roy out with a bomb as they were fighting over a heart crystal. Marth and Roy were quickly back in a bad mood as Ike tried to get Link from laughing in which he failed at. Pit and Dark pit watched Link roll on the ground laughing his head off once more as they both sweatdropped. 

" Do you have a death wish?!" asked Roy in a once again dangerously calm manner as his eyes were overshadowed by his blazing red hair. Pit quickly hid behind Dark Pit in a 'take him first manner' in which Dark Pit sent him a glare for trying to use him as a sacrifice. 

"Nope," Link replied quickly as he shook his head. Ike was beginning to think that this book was all about the times which Link pissed Marth and Roy off as he silently sighed. 

" You better have not, but we could kill you anyways, it's not like you haven't being annoying us this whole day." admitted Marth, his voice was hollow but deadly. Link shook his head as he begged for forgiveness and said that he would laugh at the next picture no matter what it was. Soon after Marth and Roy once again calmed down they turned the page to reveal a nice picture of Link, Roy, and Marth in an airshot, about to pull their swords out for battle, the three swordsman smiled at the picture, remembering all the times they had been a team in battle before. The next picture was in the same matter as team battle as Roy, Marth and Link were back to back with the clear expression of joy on their face, though this time they were not actually going to fight. Another page was with the trio together posing for the picture as Link had done the peace sign while Roy had his arm resting on Marth shoulder, while Marth was there holding a book looking a bit awkward. There were more and more pictures of Roy, Link, and Marth posing together ranging from ones with ones where trio were posing in a three musketeer's fashion, to ones where the three were looking serious and ready to battle in a cool manner. Soon they got to a picture that took two sides of the page and the picture read as the follows in speech bubbles; 

"Marth wants to **** Link" muttered Roy as Link's mouth dropped to the ground, Marth had a calm composure and replied with 

"and he lies" of course Link mouth was still on the ground. The group looked at Marth, as Link mouth once again dropped to floor at the memory of the event. Marth managed a small laugh before he and Roy bursted out laughing 

"It was a joke…" laughed Roy as he was on the ground as Marth was trying to stop laughing. Dark Pit and Pit sweatdropped as Link hadn't moved at all, 

"You guys make disturbing jokes" muttered Ike as he rolled his eyes and flipped to the next page of the book. Soon at the final page of the book was a picture of Marth, Link, and Roy looking really cool as the words "SMASH BROTHERS" were printed in bold blood font (when words are covered with splashed of blood of stuff). 

"Was Melee fun?" asked Pit as he looked at all the pictures again, 

" Very," replied Marth with a smile as he remembered all the fun times in melee he had with everyone. The group spent the rest of the day telling stories about their time in melee with everyone from Pichu and Young Link to Mewtwo and Dr. Mario, and all the important times in melee from the time they first meet to the time where they said goodbye to Roy who had to leave. In the end everyone thought of the same thing, 

_We can be from different worlds, and different times, we could be human, elf, angel, or dragon, but in the end we are all….._

 _Smash brothers_

* * *

 **That is, if you're a boy of course, and if you're a girl then you can be a smash family or something, Well this was my first Super Smash Bros fanfic, Hope you Like it! And Thank You lian-ne for letting me use one of your three swordsmen pictures as the cover for this fanfic! I really Appreciate it, and you draw really well :) ! XD in the end Ike, Dark Pit, and Pit never found out why Roy was in Melee but not in brawl and DLC for Smash 4, lol! AND SOME PLZ TELL ME THAT ROY IS NOT ACTUALLY F TIER IN SMASH 4 BACK ROOM'S TIER LIST, SURE THERE IS STILL G, H, AND I TIER LEFT BUT STILL F TIER IS SOOOOOOO LOW IF SUPPOSE TO BE A GOOD CHARACTER AS OTHER TIER LISTS SAY CAUSE HE IS IN THE B-B+ RANGES THERE. and of course Pit and Dark Pit never get better or worse in tier lists, like they just stay good and that's it.**


End file.
